Am I Not Young and Fair?
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Songs of Youth" story. Kylo Ren receives forgiveness.


Am I Not Young and Fair?

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Willow's Song from The Wicker Man (1973)

* * *

Kylo gets out of his bath and grabs a black towel from his rack and ties it around his waist. He does not dry his hair like he usually does. He walks out with wet hair and goes straight to his bed.

His eyes are puffy and heavy with dark bags under his pale, dotted face. He feels like he should be crying. He just killed Yun-Shuno. He killed the Goddess in Armitage. He has killed Armitage.

He closes his eyes and the tears still do not come.

 _I…I'll take care of Her after I sleep._

He does not cover himself with his sheets. He decides that he deserves the coldness of space.

* * *

 _The water in the tub is cold by now…_

His last thought before he slips into an empty sleep.

 _"_ _Heigh ho! Who is there?_

 _No one but me, my dear."_

He opens his eyes when he hears singing coming from his 'fresher. He should get up and investigate, but he cannot feel his body. He can only watch his 'fresher door.

 _"_ _Please come say, 'How do?'_

 _The things I'll give to you."_

The door slides open. Yun-Shuno is bare from head to toe, save for the swirling, twisting green ink of Her tattoos. But the tattoos only cover the pale skin; Her legs and left arm are covered by puckered, reddish burns.

 _"_ _A stroke as gentle as a feather,_

 _I'll catch a rainbow from the sky_

 _And tie the ends together."_

As She moves like a sensual phantom towards him, he can see Her legs clearer. Her legs have thick tunnels of scars like someone inserted feral Lamproids into them and let those parasites ravage those long legs. He tries to open his mouth and ask what happened to Her, but his mouth is as heavy as the rest of his body. He can only watch as She reaches the end of his bed.

 _"_ _Heigh ho! I am here,_

 _Am I not young and fair?"_

She jumps onto his bed, making his body shake. She then goes on Her scarred knees and crawls towards him like a prowling Nexu. She crawls atop of him; Her penis, small enough for him to easily cover with just one hand, rubs against his toweled crotch.

 _"_ _Please come say, 'How do?'_

 _The things I'll show to you."_

She, with her red and white hands, moves his head to the side and he sees his grandfather. Darth Vader is a meter from his bed, looming like Death.

 _"_ _Would you have a wond'rous sight_

 _The midday sun at midnight?"_

She presses a kiss to his left eye, gentle and forgiving.

 _"_ _Fair maid, white and red,_

 _Comb you smooth and stroke your head."_

She showers him with kisses and makes a river that goes from his eye to his abdomen. He can only feel the minute pressure of Her kisses; he can only watch his grandfather watching him. He feels the tips of Her fiery hair tickle the insides of his thighs.

 _"_ _How a maid can milk a bull!_

 _And every stroke a bucketful."_

She kisses the tip of his penis and then swallows him whole.

* * *

Kylo Ren comes out of his meditation. He is breathing heavily and sweating through his armor. He feels his erection pressing hard against his hidden codpiece. He sees his grandfather's burnt, gnarled helmet looking down on him from atop his ash altar.

"WHAT THE PFASSK JUST HAPPPENED!?"

* * *

Darth Vader comes out of his meditation. He is breathing heavily and sweating through his armor. He feels….nothing below the belt because he has nothing below the belt. He sees the white walls of his meditation chamber.

 _What the pfassk just happened!? What kind of Force Vision was that!? Who the Seven Sith Hells was that!? Did I somehow slip into someone's erotic fantasy of being paralyzed and serviced!? WHAT THE KARK DOES ALL THAT MEAN!?_ It takes a minute for Vader to calm himself down from his…meditation.

 _Okay, okay, just…process it. There was this ginger that looks kind of like Palpatine and was singing to some paralyzed brunette that looks kind of like Anakin. Except his face was weird and his skin was lighter. And then the ginger crawled onto the brunette and made the brunette look at me while giving him a blowjob…_ It takes another minute for Vader to resume thinking.

 _So was this a vision of the future? Was the paralyzed brunette my future Apprentince? The black and red décor in the room looked Sith, but the room looked more like the interrogation rooms on my ship. So was he being tortured? I guess it would qualify as a torture since the vision ended right before his climax._ He is very grateful that he didn't have to see the brunette's orgasm face.

 _So what was the point of it all? Is this supposed to inspire me to rise up and kill my Master, so my Apprentince can be sucked off by his look-alike? Or maybe Master and I unlock the secrets of immortality and those two were our future selves?_ Vader shakes his head. He sincerely doubts that he would get that lucky.

 _Or maybe the Force is telling me to keep those two in mind because I'm going to meet them soon? Yeah, I really hope I don't meet them like…that. Should I tell Master of this?_ It only takes him a second to come to a conclusion.

 _No._

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** Here is the link:

Here is the song that inspired this story which was supposed to be about Sheeva's (Armitage's non-binary moth-fairy-sized-child-Familiar) first outing. But then I listened to this song and decided that Kylo needs to be tortured some more. I was sincerely tempted to end this with Kylo in a Wicker Man and being burned by Yun-Shuno. However, that would end my series and I have no intention of ending it this soon. Also, for those looking for a good horror film with a pagan folksy soundtrack, the 1973 film, uncensored, is the one for you. And it has Christopher Lee in a kilt: a href=" watch?v=8UOtscTCJBk"Link/a

Oh Vader…oh Vader. You just watched your future grandson get _forgiven_ by the Goddess form of his ginger boyfriend. You have every right to be supremely confused and certainly not tell Sidious about this at all.

And you bet your sweet ass, Vader is going to appear again later into the series. Hopefully, not in another sexually-charged vision of his grandson.

So I'm planning the next installment to be about Kylo and Armitage on another mission together aka Sheeva's first outing!


End file.
